Luck
Luck 'is a map currently in the Test Place. Overview Luck is a large, late-development map based around two Las Vegas style casinos. It was conceived as an improvement of Dunes, and, though having thoroughly departed from the original layout over the course of its development, inherits a similar aesthetic. Luck is planned to replace Dunes. Landmarks The map consists of many structures, such as motels, that can be found in its predecessor Dunes. New to Luck, however, are multiple large, named buildings, most notably its casinos to which the map owes its name. Strategy Coming Soon. Trivia * Easily visible on the map is a dabbing statue of a Robloxian. * This is one of the many desert-themed maps, the others being Dunes, Crane Site, Mirage and Desert Storm. * This map was added to the test place along with the maps Reservoir, Dark Sector and Crates. * Large amount of various easter eggs throughout the map. Easter Eggs Luck has a large variety of easter eggs scattered through the map, mostly consisting of musical references. * The map's layout and scenery are based off of the fictitious rendition of Primm, Nevada that appears in the video game ''Fallout: New Vegas. The B.B. Mayday's casino is a reference to the game Night in the Woods. The building itself, and the car in the middle of B.B. Mayday's, is a derivation of the Vikki and Vance casino and a reference to the death car inside it, respectively. * The D'arcy Hotel itself is a reference to the former bassist of the band The Smashing Pumpkins, D'arcy Wretzky. The red paintings inside the hotel are references to Mark Rothko's Seagram Murals, and the sculpture in the penthouse above the reception hall is in reference to the album cover of A Black Mile to the Surface '' by Manchester Orchestra. Additionally, on a Fantasea vending machine in the receptionist break room is graffiti of the words "the ocean" above "your grave" which is a reference to ''Beach Life-in-Death, a song from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twin_Fantasy_(Face_to_Face) Twin Fantasy (Face to Face)], another album by Car Seat Headrest. The moon lander on the roof of the hotel is an homage to the UFO on original Dunes. * One of the spawn rooms for Ghosts in the motels is painted dark grey with an upturned red-and-white striped bed and a yellow ceiling light, where "How was I supposed to know? :c" is scrawled on the wall; this is a reference to the song The Ballad of Costa Concordia ''by band Car Seat Headrest off of the album ''Teens of Denial. A silhouette of the album art of The Colour and the Shape ''by the Foo Fighters is painted onto a broken-down door in the rear motel. In the front motel complex, a TV that looks like an apple has a screenshot taken from the music video of the Naked Giants' song ''TV. YouTube personality and game critic Jim Sterling makes frequent use of the "TV that looks like an apple" clip in his content, which its use here is alluding to. Also on the front motel complex is a billboard which includes the text "Board your chariots on a jaunt to Caligula's Keep for a week of debauchery", which contains multiple references; the wording itself is a reference to Cute Thing, another song from Twin Fantasy, whereas "Caligula's Keep" is a knock-off name of the real casino Caesars Palace, giving purpose to its ancient Roman aesthetic, which is in turn a reference to Caesar's Legion, a cult from ''Fallout: New Vegas, ''and lastly the pineapple and yo-yo silhouetted in yellow are allusions to objects frequently mentioned along one another in ''Prequel, ''a fan-webcomic dedicated to the ''Elder Scrolls ''video game series. * In the large shack across from the general store at Ghost spawn is "How many optimists?" drawn around a lightbulb, which is a reference to the song ''White Privilege ''by the band IDLES from their album ''Brutalism'.''